


The formula defining the concept of existence.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is never the reason why you're out to kill an old fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The formula defining the concept of existence.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for January 30, 2008.

It was not because of love, he had told himself. It was not out of a sense of betrayal, nor was it because Sol had been a trusted comrade, perhaps even a friend. He joined the tournaments out of a sense of honor, because he took pride in the legacy of the Sacred Order and the vow he had made before the cross. It was not because he slept nearly every night remembering eyes the color of fire, but because his target was a despicable scoundrel who wielded a weapon that was not rightfully his to have. Duty was one thing, his past friends might have told him, and obsession quite another, but he had long since gone cold inside, cold to another’s warmth, cold to empty promises.

 

Later, when they finally stood face to face in a battlefield of destroyed Gears, opponents in a tournament that neither of them cared very little for, Ky Kiske realized the real reason why he continued living: it was because he could not let himself rest until that one final, blessed moment when he’d get to kiss Sol Badguy on the mouth, then run the man through with the holy sword in his hands.


End file.
